


Suho's fetish. Придурки.

by UnaRosaBlanca



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaRosaBlanca/pseuds/UnaRosaBlanca
Summary: Чунмён любит ноги Кенсу. И самого Кенсу. Такие вот дела.





	Suho's fetish. Придурки.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много разговоров, туча непонятных деепричастий и корявая НЦа.

Чунмён потянулся, широко разводя руки и зевая. Утренняя прохлада нагло пыталась забраться под футболку, но из кухни шёл слишком приятный аромат, поэтому парню ничего не оставалось, кроме как, минуя ледяную плитку, приземлиться на крохотном островке ковра небольшой кухни.  
На кухне в футболке и трусах стоял Кенсу. Он что-то готовил, напевая себе под нос:  
\- Я веселый пингвиненок  
По-ро-по-ро Пороро  
По-ро-по-ро Пороро  
По-ро-по-ро… По-ро-ро…  
\- Кенсу-я, ладно, ты смотришь детские мультфильмы, ладно ты иногда напеваешь песенки из этих самых мультфильмов, но щеголять в одних трусах по общежитию…  
\- Хён! – Кенсу развернулся на 360 градусов и нахмурился. – Во-первых, нужно стучаться. Во-вторых, тебя никто не просил так рано вставать. Мог бы ещё добрый час валяться в кровати. И не пришлось бы просить всё это развидеть.  
\- Да не прошу я всё это развидеть, - усмехнулся Чунмён, усаживаясь на табуретку возле окна.  
Кенсу подождал, пока его хён договорит, и продолжил своё занятие, кажется, всё ещё немного дуясь.  
Чунмён открыл форточку и сел обратно, смотря в спину Кенсу.  
\- Ты бы штаны какие натянул, холодно ведь.  
\- А ты форточку закрой, вот холодно и не будет, - прошипел сквозь зубы Кенсу, отсыпая немного сахара на сковороду.  
\- Мне жарко.  
\- Хён!  
\- Иди вон оденься. Стоит тут полуголый, как ни пойми кто, - затараторил Чунмён, захлопывая форточку.  
\- Ладно, только за топокки присмотри, - нехотя согласился младший.  
\- О! Топокки? Чего это ты нас так балуешь с утра пораньше? – Чунмён подошёл к плите и толкнул Кенсу к двери.  
\- Айщ… А ребята вчера поужинать успели? Не успели. Вот и решил им что-нибудь посытнее приготовить, - ворчал Кенсу уже из коридора.  
\- Ясно-ясно, - закивал Чунмён, утыкаясь взглядом в сковороду и покусывая нижнюю губу.  
И пяти минут не прошло, как Кенсу уже стоял в дверях в широких синих шортах и всё той же футболке с надписью «swag».  
\- Хён! Я же попросил…  
\- А? – Чунмён очнулся от временного столбняка, смущенно отходя от плиты, место у которой занял ворчащий Кенсу.  
\- Последил он…. Ага… Сейчас вот Чонин придёт есть, а еды-то и нет. А чьими стараниями? Твоими, хён.  
\- Чонин уже проснулся? – спросил Чунмён, усаживаясь обратно на табуретку.  
\- Да. Он мне и дал эти шорты. Я пока до своего шкафа долезу, двадцать раз успею в Чанелиных граблях запутаться.  
\- Ммм… Так это шорты Чонина?  
\- Да, да. Чонина, - Кенсу лизнул ошпаренный палец и метнулся к раковине за полотенцем.  
\- Взял бы мои.  
\- Я бы пока тебя звал, всё общежитие перебудил.  
\- Ну да, ну да.  
\- На вот, попробуй. Ничего так, да? – Кенсу подхватил палочками одну рисовую «колбаску», подул на неё и протянул хёну.  
\- О… Наверняка изумительно, - улыбнулся Чунмён.  
Он взял Кенсу за запястье и направил топокки себе в рот. Откусив немного, старший что-то замычал и замахал руками у открытого рта.  
\- Охх… Гоясё... Гоясё…  
\- Ой, хён, - Кенсу замялся, не зная, чем помочь.  
Он отложил кусочек «колбаски» на салфетку и уставился на старшего. Чунмён быстро проглотил топокки и тяжело задышал, вытащив язык наружу.  
\- Я, кажется, на сегодня наелся.  
\- Ну… Хён, ну прости…  
\- Ладно, ладно. Всё хорошо, - усмехнулся Чунмён, вставая и наливая себе воды в стакан.  
\- Кенсу-хён, чем так вкусно пахнет? – на кухню вошёл Чонин, радостно улыбаясь и всё ещё сонно потягиваясь.  
\- На, Чонин-а, попробуй, - Кенсу протянул ему кусочек рисовой «колбаски», который оставил на салфетке.  
\- Ва! Какая вкуснятина! – от одного вида топокки у Чонина потекли слюнки.  
Расправившись с уже остывшим куском, Чонин полез за добавкой, поднимая крышку сковороды и выпуская весь пар на кухню.  
\- Чонин-а! Кыш из кухни! Сейчас все окна запотеют! А кому потом их отмывать? Мне. Так что брысь из кухни. Иди лучше одногруппников разбуди, - Кенсу накрыл сковороду крышкой и уставился на Чонина.  
Тот, в свою очередь, примирительно поднял руки над головой, виновато улыбаясь и пятясь из кухни. Он знал, что хоть хён и выглядит, как маленький славный малыш, его всё же лучше не злить.  
\- А вот сейчас тебе, хён, как раз следовало бы открыть окно, - сказал Кенсу, массируя обеими руками шею.  
Чунмён никак не отреагировал, так как давно витал в облаках, будучи уверен, что о нём позабыли.  
\- Мён-хён?  
Но Мён-хён опять не отозвался. Кенсу разозлился, потому что именно в этот момент он понял, что топокки подгорает. Кенсу быстро снял сковороду с огня и начал перекладывать рисовые «колбаски» в глубокое блюдо, которое приготовил ещё два часа назад. Лоб под чёлкой покрылся испариной, а горе-хён всё не отзывался на жалобы Кенсу. Так как обе руки у него были заняты, Кенсу пихнул Чунмёна ногой, попав в колено, но тут же пожалел о своём решении, потому что хён, внезапно вынырнувший из забытья, схватил младшего за щиколотку и, кажется, не собирался отпускать. Кенсу зыркнул через плечо и зло пробубнил:  
\- Хён, я сейчас стою на одной ноге. В правой руке у меня миска с топокки, в левой - сковорода с остатками мясного бульона. И если ты сейчас же не отпустишь мою ногу, уже успевшую настрадаться в это утро, содержимое обеих полостей окажется у тебя на голове.  
Чунмён вскинул брови и выпустил из рук ногу Кенсу, неловко усмехнувшись:  
\- Извини. Защитная реакция.  
\- Чудаковатая у тебя защитная реакция, хён, - недовольно буркнул Кенсу, наполняя сковороду водой.  
\- Ну, хватит жаловаться. Как маленький, честное слово, - улыбнулся Чунмён.  
\- Я мог бы поспать на три часа больше, мог бы не терпеть тебя тут, сидящего под боком и нудящего что-то про… Я даже не понял, о чём ты тут болоболишь. Мог бы отдыхать и нежиться в кроватке, а не простужаться, стоя босыми ногами на голом полу. Холодном, между прочим…  
Чунмён вышел из кухни, не сказав ни слова. Кенсу раздраженно пнул ногой тумбочку, тут же пискнув от боли.  
\- Обиделся что ли?..  
Но не успел он додумать свою мысль, как хён вернулся, прихватив откуда-то пару носков.  
\- Садись, - Чунмён указал на табуретку, на которой до этого сидел он сам.  
Как-то так получилось, что Кенсу даже возражать не стал. Он просто поставил миску с топокки на стол, вытер руки и уселся на табуретку. Чунмён развернул клубок из носков, расправил сначала один, потом второй, положил их под батарею и сел на колени у табуретки.  
\- А… Ты зачем это?  
\- Пусть нагреются.  
\- Ааа…  
Они так и остались сидеть, ожидая, когда нагреется пара носков. Кенсу хватило двух минут, чтобы почувствовать неловкость. Особенно из-за того, что хён даже не поднимал глаз. Смотрел куда-то вниз, не отрывая взгляда. Кенсу даже на мгновенье показалось, что он уснул. Но нет. Просидев в полном молчании добрых пять минут, Чунмён зашевелился, проверяя, насколько нагрелись носки.  
\- Нормально…  
\- Угу…  
Чунмён вытащил один носок из-под батареи, в свободную руку взял ногу Кенсу и чуть выпрямил её.  
\- Вытяни мысок.  
Кенсу подчинился, ощущая, как теплая шерсть окутывает пальцы, поднимаясь выше. Чунмён обеими руками расправлял носок, разглаживая его и немного сминая в районе пальцев.  
\- Ладно, хён. Дальше я сам, - Кенсу вдруг быстро встал, вытащил второй носок, натянул его на другую ногу и неловко поклонился. – Спасибо.  
Чунмён тоже подскочил, поклонился на девяносто градусов и застыл на месте. После соблюдения ненужных формальностей стало ещё неудобнее.  
\- Пойду помогу Чонину будить ребят. Что-то он задерживается.  
\- Ммм. Да, - кивнул Чунмён младшему в спину.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и мотнул головой, прогоняя из головы лишние мысли.

 

Вечером этого же дня EXO собрались в танцзале, чтобы обсудить кое-какие новости. А какие именно – знал только Чунмён. Поэтому он собрал всех, рассадил ребятню в центре комнаты по кругу, сам сел во главе и, улыбнувшись, начал:  
\- Вы все сегодня очень хорошо постарались. Да, да. Вы все большие молодцы. Но нам нельзя расслабляться. Впереди концерт в Гонконге. Менеджер-хён сообщил мне, что для следующего нашего концерта нужно будет кое-что подготовить. Кое-что специальное.  
\- Хён, ну не томи уже, - заныл Чанёль, который две ночи подряд смотрел фильмы ужасов с Сехуном, потому не высыпался и жуть как хотел поскорее прилечь на какую-нибудь горизонтальную поверхность, желательно – кровать.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Мы должны подготовить танец девчачьей группы.  
\- Davichi. Всё. Выбрали. По домам, - рассмеялся Чанёль.  
\- Сейчас выберу SNSD, если не замолкнешь, - шикнул на него лидер.  
\- Может, 2NE1? Их вроде никто не пародировал? – вклинился в разговор Тао.  
\- В том-то и загвоздка. Их никто не пародировал, поэтому неоткуда будет черпать штампы. Стиль у 2NE1, конечно, прослеживается, но я не замечал чего-то такого явного, чем можно было бы, так сказать, козырнуть перед фанатами, - возразил Лухан.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у 2NE1 нет индивидуальности? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бэкхён, пряча улыбку за воротником своего свитера.  
\- Айщ… Да нет же!  
\- Так, давайте определяться. Может, проголосуем? Предлагайте кандидатуры. Танец какой женской группы будем танцевать? – вмешался Чунмён.  
\- Miss A. Я думаю, мы справимся, - задумчиво проговорил Исин.  
\- F(x)? Я поговорю с Эмбер. Она поможет, если будут какие-то трудности.  
\- Хён, хватит уже хвастаться своими связями со знаменитостями. Когда Эмбер меняла свой номер телефона, она даже не удосужилась сообщить тебе об этом, - Чондэ рассмеялся, ловя пущенную в него ветровку с надписью «Kris».  
\- Может, классику? Orange Caramel? – предложил Кенсу.  
\- О! Точно-точно! А ты будешь за Нану-нуну! – оживился Чонин.  
\- Да какая из него Нана? Нана отыгрывает сексуальный образ, а наш Додо совсем не такой, - усмехнулся Лухан.  
\- Так, с одним участником решили. Остались Рейна-нуна и Лиззи. Разбирайте, - повысил голос Чунмён.  
\- Что? Мы уже решили? Но… Я же… - попытался воспротивиться Кенсу.  
\- Решили, решили. Так, давайте, не тормозите, - подгонял мемберов Чунмён. – Я бы предложил Минсок-хёна и Бэкхённи.  
\- Ну, я как бы и не против. Буду Лиззи, - подал голос Бэкхён.  
\- А вот я немного против, - отозвался Минсок.  
\- Почему это? – Чондэ удивлённо уставился на него.  
\- Ну… Я ведь подкачался, так что… Думаю, я не совсем подхожу.  
\- А ты видел Дончжуни? Его это не смутило, вот и ты не смущайся. Получилось, кстати, чудесно. Думаю, ты справишься не хуже, - Чунмён ободрительно улыбнулся и встал с пола.  
\- Что? Всё так и останется? Но… Хён, - Кёнсу подскочил к старшему, хватая его за руку.  
\- Ну что, Кенсу?  
\- Хён… - Кенсу подождал, пока одногруппники покинут тренировочный зал, оставив их одних. – Я не справлюсь. Какой ещё танец женской группы? О чём ты? Это полнейший бред.  
\- Почему? С чего ты взял, что у тебя не получится?  
\- Нужно быть хоть капельку женственным. Вот где ты заметил во мне женственность, когда выбрал меня на роль Наны-нуны? – Кенсу опустился на пол, утягивая за собой Чунмёна.  
\- Ты прекрасно готовишь, следишь за ребятами, к тебе м…  
\- Как это относится к сцене, хён? Я что, по-твоему, выйду в женском платье, приготовлю кимчи, поклонюсь и уйду? Так ты себе это представляешь? – раздражённо поинтересовался Кенсу.  
\- Ну что ты заладил?  
\- Да не заладил я… Так оно всё и есть. Я не справлюсь.  
\- Тебе просто нужно стать более раскованным, открыться зрителям, перестать так стесняться, понимаешь?  
\- И ты думаешь, напялив женское платье, я перестану стесняться? Странный ты, хён  
\- Да что ж ты всё переворачиваешь с ног на голову? Просто попробуй и всё. Думаешь, мы тебя заставлять будем?  
\- А сейчас ты меня не заставляешь, да?  
\- Я всего лишь прошу тебя попытаться. Ты даже не пробовал.  
\- Ладно, хён. Но можно без ребят? Только мы вдвоём. При всех мне будет слишком…  
\- Я понимаю, Кенсу-я.  
\- А когда мы будем вот это всё?..  
\- Ну, для начала тебе следует… Ну… - Чунмён замялся и, кажется, даже смутился.  
Кенсу не понравилась такая реакция, поэтому он незамедлительно переспросил:  
\- Что? Что? Мне надо будет сделать что-то ужасное?  
\- В этом нет ничего ужасного, но тебе это может показаться немного странным…  
\- Ну? Хён, чёрт, говори уже!  
\- Не ругайся.  
\- Ну хён, - Кенсу потряс Чунмёна за плечо, хныча от нетерпения.  
\- Нужно будет побрить твои ноги.  
Кенсу от удивления отпустил хёновское плечо.  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Надо так.  
\- Но ведь никто из сонбэ вроде бы этого не делал…  
\- А ты сделаешь.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Так эстетичнее.  
\- Да кому там нужны будут мои ноги?  
\- Если не будешь обращать внимание на мелочи, можешь испортить весь номер.  
\- Да как же я испорчу номер своими небритыми ногами?  
\- Кенсу! Я сказал тебе побрить ноги, значит, ты их побреешь!  
\- Предположим, я согласился.  
После этих слов младшего взгляд Чунмёна немного потеплел.  
\- Но я даже не представляю, как это делается.  
\- Я помогу.  
\- Хён! Это очень странно. Зачем одному мужчине брить ноги другого мужчины?  
\- Чтобы другой недомужчина удачно выступил с песней «Catallena» группы Orange Caramel.  
Кенсу рассмеялся и, кажется, немного расслабился.  
\- Знаешь, хён, я всё-таки не рассчитывал на подобное…  
\- Хочешь, завтра проведём пробную процедуру?  
\- Э? Хён, даже не заикайся. Я сделаю всё сам. Это слишком смущающе…  
\- Но я бы мог помочь. Я действительно хочу помочь, Кенсу-я  
\- Нет, хён.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Пойдём, а то нас наверняка уже заждались.

 

Кенсу был бы рад просыпаться каждое утро под пение птиц или звук поджаривающейся яичницы, но получалось всегда одинаково: либо Чанель, либо будильник. На этот раз его взбалмошный сосед по комнате опять нашёл какую-то интересность на телефоне и теперь копался в ней, сопровождая каждое своё действие странными гортанными звуками. Кенсу накрылся с головой одеялом и застонал, но тут же вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Чунмёном и даже как-то перестал злиться на Чанеля. Подскочив на кровати, Кенсу посмотрел на спящего Чонина и, зевнув, почти неслышно вышел из комнаты. Кенсу направился в ванную. Остановившись у самой двери, он задумался на секунду.  
\- А что если…  
Испугавшись, что кто-то может его услышать, Кенсу быстро шмыгнул в ванную.

 

Чунмён проснулся первым в своей комнате и как-то не горел желанием выходить. Ему было жутко стыдно перед младшим за своё странное поведение и за не менее странные просьбы. «Он теперь будет думать, что я какой-то больной…» - размышлял Чунмён, сидя на своей кровати и наблюдая за спящим Бэкхёном, который пускал слюни на подушку. Через минуты три Чунмён заставил себя подняться, переодеться и подтолкнуть свою обмякшую тушку в направлении к ванной. Его не удивило, что ванная оказалась занятой. Редко удавалось умыться с утра без длиннющей очереди. Чунмён просто опустился на корточки около двери и начал ждать. Спустя почти двадцать минут, вода перестала шуметь, и Чунмён, которому удалось подремать в позе креветки добрых минут семь-восемь, поднял голову, разлипая веки. Когда в двери показалась тёмная макушка, Чунмён даже не обратил на неё внимания, горя желанием побыстрее умыться и завалиться куда-нибудь подремать. Но когда в проёме двери замаячили очень знакомые ноги, Чунмён подскочил от удивления.  
Кенсу казалось, что он тщательно исследовал помещение на присутствие одногруппников, но, выйдя из ванной, он понял, что допустил огромную оплошность. Перед ним стоял Чунмён, на лице которого читалось чертовски сильное удивление. С минуту они пялились друг на друга, после чего старший опустил глаза и проговорил:  
\- Ты…  
\- Ага, - Кенсу попытался спрятаться за дверью, но ему помешал Чунмён, потянувший младшего на себя за руку.  
\- А это ещё что?  
\- Поцарапался…  
\- Тр… Четыре раза? – удивился Чунмён, продолжая рассматривать ноги Кенсу.  
\- Первый раз всегда комом. И… Хён.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Перестань так пялиться. Будто никогда бритых ног не видел. Ну в самом деле… Пошли быстрее. Не хочу, чтобы ребята увидели. Смеяться будут.  
\- Не будут.  
\- Нет, будут, хён. Пошли скорей, - потянул его Кенсу.  
\- Куда ты собрался? Все комнаты заняты.  
\- Нет. Чонин с Чанелем ушли в твою комнату смотреть с Бэкхёном фильм.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
\- От верблюда. Хён, не задавай глупых вопросов. Пошли, - Кенсу потянул Чунмёна в свою комнату, опасливо озираясь по сторонам.  
Войдя в комнату и заперев дверь, Кенсу уселся на свою кровать, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Чунмён внимательно посмотрел на него и пробубнил:  
\- Здесь ведь даже аптечки нет…  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Твои боевые раны залечить, - усмехнулся Чунмен.  
\- Не смешно, хён. Там, в ванной, я чувствовал себя настоящим придурком, пока проделывал всё это. В каких только позах не крутился… Чертова каракатица. Как только женщины с подобным справляются?..  
\- Ну, ты справился отлично. Ни одна жен…  
\- Ну хватит, хён, - перебил Кенсу, вставая с кровати. – Не представляешь, как это смущает. Ужас просто.  
\- Ладно. Нужно что-нибудь всё же сделать с этими твоими царапинами. Кровь всё никак не останавливается, - заметил Чунмен.  
\- Угу…  
\- У тебя здесь совсем ничего из медикаментов не залежалось?  
\- Нет. Я живу с Чонином и Чанелем. Они либо их сожрали с ночной голодухи, либо пустили на костюмы супергероев, - усмехнулся Кенсу, осматривая комнату на наличие хоть каких-нибудь медицинских препаратов.  
\- Ммм…  
\- Да ладно. Это всего лишь царапины. Само пройдёт, - улыбнулся Кенсу, порываясь встать с кровати.  
\- Ну уж нет. Царапины царапинами, а вот кровь, я смотрю, останавливаться не собирается, - Чунмён встал перед младшим, осматривая его порезы  
\- Блин. Ну и что делать? У меня даже чёртовых тряпок нет. Никаких, - фыркнул Кенсу, которого сложившаяся ситуация стала уже немного выбешивать.  
\- Так. Я знаю. Ложись  
\- Чего?  
\- Ложись, говорю, на кровать.  
Кенсу послушно лёг, приподнявшись на локтях и свесив ноги с кровати, дабы не запачкать постельное бельё кровью.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Слюна.  
\- Какая ещё слюна? – вытаращился на старшего Кенсу.  
\- Моя слюна. Ты видишь здесь ещё какой-то объект, способный выделять слюну?  
\- Я. Подожди… А зачем слюна-то?  
\- Я где-то слышал, что она помогает в заживлении ран.  
\- А я где-то слышал, что существуют инопланетяне, - хмыкнул Кенсу.  
\- Не выпендривайся.  
\- Ну, хён…  
\- Хочешь истечь кровью?  
\- Пф. Я скорее рожу рыжую белокожую девочку, чем истеку кровью. И вообще… Пошёл бы и попросил у кого-нибудь аптечку. Не на дальнем севере всё-таки живём.  
\- Кенсу, не прекратишь язвить, оставлю тебя здесь одного.  
\- Айщ, Хён…  
\- Так. Закрой рот и успокойся.  
Кенсу недовольно фыркнул, но всё-таки послушно бухнулся головой на подушку и замолчал. Чунмён присел на колени, рассматривая ноги младшего.  
\- А ты неплохо справился.  
\- Можно без комментариев?  
\- Можно уже рот закрыть?  
Чунмён провёл указательным пальцем от щиколотки до колена ноги Кенсу, который тут же заворочался и что-то забормотал.  
\- Чего? – спросил отвлекшийся Чунмён.  
\- Может, я сам?  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Ну… Как-нибудь.  
\- Ага, хех.  
Чунмён усмехнулся, нервно облизываясь. Он сейчас представлял собой большой клубок нервов, реагирующий на каждое слово младшего. Чунмён боялся, что Кенсу откажется, а ещё хуже – осмеет его и просто свалит. Старший понятия не имел, как ему вообще удалось подбить одногруппника на подобное. Если бы он знал, что всё получится так просто, то давно бы испробовал что-то подобное и не один раз.

 

Эту маленькую странность Чунмён обнаружил в себе не так давно. Может, года два назад, когда вид Кенсу, прогуливающегося по общежитию в трусах и смятой футболке, пробудил в нём какое-то новое чувство. После дрочки в ванной Чунмён не нашёл объяснения реакции своего организма. Он лишь стыдливо зарылся под одеяло в своей комнате и не выходил оттуда добрых два дня, благо расписание позволяло. Но на третий день его мучитель, чертов До Кенсу, сам явился в комнату лидера, потребовав, чтобы старший умылся и пошёл со всеми позавтракать. И Чунмёну даже гадать не надо было. Он знал, что Кенсу стоит перед его постелью без штанов, а широкая растянутая чанелевская футболка тянется чуть ли не до самых колен. Чунмён бы встал. Он бы умылся, позавтракал со всеми и отправился на тренировку. Только вот организм отреагировал намного раньше. Поэтому Чунмёну ничего не оставалось, кроме как, свернувшись клубком под одеялом и пряча стояк, ссылаться на боль в пояснице и отвратительное настроение.  
Но как бы то ни было, время лечило. Воспаленный мозг уже не так часто подбивал на странные поступки. Неуправляемое порой тело перестало реагировать на стройные ноги младшего незамедлительной эрекцией. И если физически Чунмёну удавалось держать себя в руках, то разум не поддавался никакому контролю. Ни словам, ни боли, которыми Чунмён пытался заглушать чувство, зарождающееся внутри него. Это чувство разрасталось, впиваясь цепкими корнями в самое сердце, заселяя каждую частичку тела, и прорастало вновь новыми ощущениями, не знакомыми доселе. Иногда Чунмёну становилось страшно оттого, что он не может контролировать себя. Это новое чувство полностью завладело им. Оно стало центром его маленькой вселенной. Всё остальное мельтешило на периферии. Чунмёна заботил лишь Кенсу. И его чертовски привлекательные ноги. Почему именно ноги? Чунмён не знал сам. Раньше он не замечал за собой никаких отклонений. Вся жизнь его выстраивалась по прямой, четко выстроенной линии. Но когда однажды в его мозг закралась немного странная и непонятная идея, Чунмёна качнуло. Теперь каждую секунду жизни его путь заселяли обрывы, выбоины и ухабы, которые, кажется, пробило сердце, колотящееся как бешеное в попытке вырваться наружу из этого безумия.  
Но время действительно лечит. И Чунмён закрылся по максимуму. Он держал в себе всё то, что так яро пыталось пробить себе путь наружу. И у него получалось. Но совсем недавно он обнаружил, что в нём проснулось ещё одно чувство. Это произошло, когда Чунмён одним вечером вышел в общую комнату для просмотра какого-то скучного ужастика и застал там Чонина и Кенсу. Они сидели на диване и обнимались. Кенсу положил голову на плечо младшего и пальцами перебирал волосы у него на затылке. Чонин же обнимал хёна за талию, игриво щекоча кожу под футболкой. В этот момент то чувство проснулось. Позже, разбивая кулаки о плитку ванной, Чунмён впервые испугался не за себя, а за Кенсу. А если он не сможет контролировать себя по отношению к самому дорогому, что существует в его жизни? А что если эта злость, застилающая ему глаза, накроет его с головой в самый ненужный момент? Чунмён понимал, что ведёт себя глупо, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. После этого эпизода ему пришлось заглушать в себе новое чувство, что сделать оказалось совсем нелегко.  
И сейчас, сидя в ногах Кенсу, Чунмён думал, что заслужил немного. Совсем чуть-чуть… Он ведь столько терпел… Но Чунмён не хотел столкнуться с ненавистью, неприязнью и отвращением. Он бы не справился с собой, прочитав эти эмоции в глазах младшего.  
\- Хён, Чего застыл? – позвал Кенсу, немного качнув ногой.  
\- Да, сейчас, извини.  
Чунмён приблизился к оцарапанному колену, закрыл глаза и коснулся языком кожи, небрежно вымазанной в крови. Кенсу шикнул сквозь зажатые зубы от пробежавшего по телу холодка и опять приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Знаешь, я вспомнил, что у Лухана есть аптечка. Точно. Да.  
Кенсу уставился на Чунмёна, усаживаясь на кровати.  
\- СбЕгаешь?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Чунмён кивнул и вышел из комнаты, заперев за собой дверь.  
\- Чтобы никто не побеспокоил, - донеслось из коридора.  
\- Ага. Спасибо… - отозвался Кенсу, падая спиной на кровать и закрывая лицо руками.  
За дверью послышался шум и голоса одногруппников.  
\- СбегАешь, хён? – пробормотал Кенсу сквозь пальцы рук.

 

Чунмён почти уснул, но из дрёмы его вытащил настойчивый стук в дверь.  
\- Хён, я захожу, - в дверях появился Кенсу.  
Он осторожно проверил, нет ли ещё кого в комнате. Не обнаружив никого, кроме валяющегося на кровати Чунмёна, младший удовлетворенно вздохнул и вошёл, закрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Надо поговорить, хён.  
\- Ух, какие мы серьёзные, - засмеялся Чунмён.  
\- Я не буду выступать на концерте с танцем женской группы.  
\- Не понял. Как так? – Чунмён нахмурился.  
\- Передумал.  
\- Что? Просто взял и передумал?  
\- Да. Извини, хён.  
\- «Извини» ? И всё? А как же люди, которые уже всё продумали и сейчас готовят для тебя костюм, подбирают тебе косметику? Как весь наш стафф? Ты о них подумал?  
\- Да мы ещё даже не репетировали ни разу. Пусть меня просто заменят кем-нибудь. Например, Тао.  
\- Ты не в том теперь положении, Кенсу, чтобы что-то выбирать.  
\- Вы меня просто заставите?  
\- Кенсу! Ты уже большой мальчик. Ты должен понимать, что ты обязан нести ответственность за свои слова, - Чунмён встал с кровати и подошёл к младшему.  
\- Думаешь, правильно, что мне говоришь это именно ты? – Кенсу подошёл ближе.  
\- Что это значит, Кенсу?  
\- Думаешь, ты несёшь ответственность за свои слова? Я вот так не думаю, хён.  
\- Что ты несёшь, Кёнсу?  
\- Не думаю, что ты нёс ответственность за свои слова, когда признавался в ванной в любви воображаемому мне. И при этом дрочил. Хён. Не думаю, - Кенсу развернулся к двери.  
Чунмён застыл на месте.  
\- Ты что мелешь?  
\- Я всё слышал, хён.  
\- Давай просто забудем…  
\- Хён, тебе уже не надоело забывать!? Не надоело глушить в себе это!? Я же сказал… Я всё знаю. Всё. Какой придурок оставит на компе вкладки под названиями «FeetLicking», «ToeLicking» и «Gayboy»? Да ты хреновый конспиратор, хён. Весьма.  
\- Как долго?...  
\- Как долго я знаю о твоих больных фантазиях, о том, что ты грёбаный извращенец? Почти год, хён, - Кенсу повернулся, подошёл к Чунмёну и толкнул того в грудь. – Слышишь? Год. Почему ты не сказал мне?  
\- Я…  
\- Только не говори, что боялся. Я тоже боялся. Тоже… Почему ты не сказал? Может, я тоже чувствую к тебе нечто подобное? Почему ты молчал?  
\- Ты тоже?  
\- Твою ж… Хён! Ты полный придурок. Потому что чтобы не заметить этого, нужно быть полным придурком. Да я вёл себя, как отчаявшаяся домохозяйка. Думаешь, я просто так перестал надевать штаны или шорты в общежитии? Просто вот взял и перестал, хён, да?  
\- Но почему ты не сказал?  
\- Потому же, что и ты.  
\- Кенсу…  
\- Только не надо никаких длинных речей, хён. Я так устал…  
\- Кенсу, - Чунмён перевёл взгляд на младшего и слабо улыбнулся.  
Кенсу вопросительно посмотрел на хёна, который после секундного молчания прижал его к стене, стискивая в пальцах широкие полы наверняка чанелевской футболки.  
\- Эй… - Кенсу нервно усмехнулся и вцепился в запястья старшего.  
\- После всего этого даже не думай сопротивляться.  
Чунмён впился губами в губы Кенсу, протискивая колено между его ног. Кенсу запрокинул голову и незамедлительно ответил на поцелуй, словно ждал этой минуты целую вечность. Хотя, возможно, так и есть. Он ждал этого очень долго, слишком долго, чтобы его ноги не подкосились и руки предательски не задрожали. Чунмён лизнул кончиком языка нижнюю губу Кенсу и, задыхаясь, пробормотал:  
\- Мне думалось, я здесь один псих…  
\- Ты ошибался, хён, - сверкнул глазами Кенсу, поглаживая бедро Чунмёна.  
Пальцы забрались под резинку спортивных штанов.  
\- Эй, а можно я? – Чунмён немного замялся.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну…  
\- А, это… Только я сначала лягу… - Кенсу стянул с себя трусы и прикрылся краем футболки, пятясь к кровати.  
\- У тебя уже кто-то был? Ты ведёшь себя очень…  
\- Я теоретик, хён. Понимаешь? Поэтому помолчи, пожалуйста. Я сейчас очень волнуюсь. Я… Я даже подготовил себя в ванной… Не первый раз, между прочим. Потому что в прошлом ты давал поводы, но так и не решался, зато теперь…  
\- Ты… Что сделал? – У Чунмёна, кажется, дыхание перехватило.  
\- Заткнись, хён. И спрячь стояк. В спортивках это выглядит, как бита. Я сейчас подумаю, что меня избивать пришли.  
Чунмён усмехнулся, садясь на кровати напротив Кенсу.  
\- Надеюсь, в определённый момент тебе надоест шутить.  
\- Ты знаешь ещё один способ избавиться от неловкости? Могу фокусы показать. Я как-то в детстве…  
\- Ладно, хватит.  
Чунмён развёл колени младшего одной рукой, отчего тот мгновенно заткнулся.  
\- Так-то лучше…  
Чунмён опустился между его ног и прижался щекой к нежной коже бедра, вдыхая запах вишнёвого мыла и Кенсу. Младший стиснул пальцы на футболке, которой всё ещё прикрывал промежность, и заёрзал. Чунмён поцеловал место, где совсем недавно красовалась царапина, и легонько подул на него. Кенсу дёрнулся, пытаясь зажаться, но старший схватил его под коленом и потянул на себя, устраивая ногу на своём плече. Он коснулся подушечки большого пальца, провёл кривую линию по стопе, щекоча, обвёл маленький кружок пятки. Кенсу зажмурился и отвернулся в сторону окна, открывая вид на покрасневшие уши и шею. Чунмён коснулся губами выпуклой косточки и широко лизнул узловатые вены, чуть пульсирующие под тонкой кожей.  
\- Хён…  
\- Подожди ещё чуть-чуть…  
Чунмён проследовал губами дальше, исследую мягкую кожу голени. Он оставил два засоса, не сумев сдержаться.  
\- Хён…  
\- Повернись-ка.  
\- Ммм?  
Чунмён в нетерпении шлёпнул Кенсу по бедру, оставляя алый отпечаток своей ладони. Младший развернулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Чунмён нагнулся, задирая мешающую футболку наверх.  
\- Даже там?  
\- Хён, заткнить, умоляю, - заныл Кенсу, кусая подушку.  
Чунмён развёл ягодицы младшего, любуясь отверстием, блестящим от смазки. Кенсу инстинктивно прогнулся, вставая на колени и раскрываясь. Чунмён задохнулся, выталкивая из горла жаркую густоту спёртого воздуха. Картина, открывшаяся ему, ломала все преграды, все барьеры, которые он так долго и тщательно устанавливал в своей голове. Всё это взяло и рухнуло.  
Кенсу стянул с себя футболку, открывая старшему вид на худую спину, усеянную родинками. Чунмён наклонился, коснулся губами влажных волос на затылке младшего и тяжело вздохнул, сминая пальцами упругие ягодицы. Он испробовал на вкус каждый позвонок, вдохнул в себя аромат каждой капельки пота, чтобы дождаться недовольного стона Кенсу. Чунмён куснул младшего за ягодицу, оттягивая кожу и водя по ней языком.  
\- Хён…  
\- Перевернись… - сказал Чунмён, выпуская из рук Кенсу, чтобы стянуть с себя одежду.  
Младший нетерпеливо перевернулся, скидывая свою футболку на пол, и посмотрел на Чунмёна. Тот же, стянув трусы, развернулся и заметил, как Кенсу пожирает его глазами. Чунмён довольно усмехнулся и лёг на кровать, потянув за собой младшего, дабы тот навис над ним.  
\- Хён… Мне хватит пары минут, чтобы…  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Чунмён схватил Кенсу за загривок, втягивая в поцелуй. Он кусал его губы, слизывая слюну, текущую из уголков губ, ловя его дыхание и сцеловывая обрывки фраз. Он делал всё то, о чём так долго мечтал. Кенсу опустился на колени, усаживаясь на живот старшего. Чунмён взял в руку свой член и провёл головкой по углублению между ягодицами Кенсу. Тот нетерпеливо заёрзал, пытаясь насадиться. Чунмён улыбнулся, поцеловал младшего в шею и заставил его немного приподняться.  
\- Хён…  
\- Даже не пытайся. Не сбежишь, - ухмыльнулся Чунмён, одним движением проникая в младшего  
Кенсу охнул и на секунду ослаб, задрожав всем телом.  
\- Больно?  
\- Заткнись, хён, - всхлипывая, потребовал Кенсу.  
Чунмён обхватил пальцами член младшего, сжимая его у основания.  
\- Ты такой красивый, Кенсу. Ты просто представить не можешь…  
\- Хён, не надо… - воспротивился младший, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Нет, правда. Такой красивый… И такой тёплый… Даже изнутри. Ты ведь подготавливал себя, да?  
Кенсу слабо стукнул Чунмёна кулаком в грудь.  
\- Знаешь, в следующий раз я хочу сделать это вместо тебя. Можно, Кенсу-я? У нас ведь будет следующий раз? Я просто так тебя не отпущу.  
Младший захныкал:  
\- Хватит, хён, хватит.  
Чунмён притянул Кенсу к себе, нежно целуя в губы, и толкнулся в него, ловя ртом слабый стон.  
\- Подожди, хён…  
\- Ты просишь невыполнимых вещей.  
Чунмён медленно задвигал рукой на члене Кенсу, оглаживая большим пальцем головку. Кенсу прогнулся в пояснице и вцепился рукой в пододеяльник.  
\- Давай…  
Чунмён качнул бедрами, подаваясь вперёд. Кенсу ответил рваным вздохом, но ничего не сказал. Чунмён посчитал это положительным знаком и продолжил медленно двигаться, насаживая Кенсу на свой член. Он пытался не смотреть на дрожащие колени младшего, которые как бы невзначай терлись о его бока.  
\- Хочешь довести меня до…разрядки первым? – прошептал Чунмён, зажимая головку члена Кенсу двумя пальцами и наращивая темп.  
\- Какой ты догадливый, - усмехнулся младший.  
Боль прошла, а жар в паху возрастал с каждым движением, и Кенсу боялся позорно обмякнуть на хёне, поэтому всячески пытался заставить его кончить первым. Что оказалось не так уж и сложно.  
Кенсу положил руку на бедро Чунмёна, останавливая его, и задвигался сам. Привставая, младший полностью вынимал из себя член, оглаживая его свободной рукой, и насаживался обратно, при этом выгибаясь и сжимая пальцы хёна на своём члене, не позволяя двигать ими. Чунмён чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы Кенсу, принимая его. Чувствовал каждый сантиметр его кожи, пожирая предоставленное ему зрелище глазами, и не мог ничего поделать, загипнотизированный и очарованный. Ему оставалось лишь хрипло дышать и оставлять царапины на бёдрах Кенсу. Младший сплюнул в ладонь, завёл руку за спину и размазал слюну по члену Чунмёна. От этого действия у старшего просто крышу снесло. Он привык видеть своего Кенсу совсем другим. Совсем. Этот же Кенсу оказался воплощением всех его фантазий. И Чунмён не мог больше терпеть. Поэтому он перевернулся, прижимая всем своим весом младшего, и пристроил его ноги у себя на плечах, заглядывая тому в глаза. Кенсу, шальной и разомлевший, жутко довольный собой, хитро улыбался и смеялся одними глазами. Пары толчков хватило, чтобы выбить из младшего все хитринки и заставить подмахивать, насаживаясь на член Чунмёна.  
\- Хён… - пробормотал Кенсу, вцепившись пальцами в подушку.  
Чунмён только и сумел, что выдавить из себя какой-то нечленораздельный рык. На его висках и шее выступили вены, руки утопали в лентах насыщенного голубого цвета. Капли пота стекали по спине, огибая лопатки.  
\- Я… - Кенсу едва шевелил губами.  
Чунмён замедлился, подаваясь вперёд сильнее и наслаждаясь смущающим и, вместе с тем, возбуждающим звуком шлепков кожа о кожу. Кенсу притянул старшего к себе за волосы и вжался искусанными губами в его губы, коротко вздрагивая и впиваясь пальцами во влажную кожу спины хёна. Чунмён последний раз толкнулся в ослабшего Кенсу и, стиснув зубы, излился в него.  
Старший медленно вышел из Кенсу, мимолётом мазнув пальцами по его распухшему отверстию.  
\- Айщ, хён! – Кенсу мигом натянул на себя одеяло, прикрывая перепачканный живот и заалевшие щеки. – Я чувствую себя таким грязным…  
\- Ну, я бы на твоём месте в таком виде на званый ужин спешить не стал, - расслабленно улыбнулся Чунмён.  
\- Эй, чего это мы поменялись ролями? – зло зыркнул на старшего Кенсу и больно пнул его в живот.  
\- Ауч… Кенсучка.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? – взвился младший.  
\- Я тебя назвал Тот Который Слаще Всех Стонет, Тот Который Извивается И Выгиба… - Чунмён не договорил, получив меткий удар в плечо.  
-Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись, - запричитал Кенсу, отвернувшись и укрывшись одеялом с головой.  
Чунмён пристроился к нему сзади и обнял со спины.  
\- Мне так и продолжать обнимать белоснежный кокон, или кто-то вылезет из него и поцелует меня?  
\- С чего бы мне тебя целовать? – пробубнил Кенсу, уже начавший задыхаться от духоты.  
\- А разве не принято целовать тех, кого любишь?  
\- Ну не знаю, что там принято…  
\- Я бы тебя поцеловал. Если бы ты не вёл себя, как гиена во время течки.  
\- Заткнись. И откуда ты вообще знаешь, как ведут себя гиены во время течки, придурок? - Кенсу опять пнул его, изловчившись проделать это даже под толстым одеялом.  
\- Ауч… Нет, похоже, ты всё-таки самка богомола. Только новый, никем не изученный вид, который убивает и пожирает своего самца не сразу, а растягивает процесс на более продолжительный срок, - Чунмён потёр ушибленное колено.  
\- Да тебе надо было не певцом становиться, а идти передачу про животных на BBC вести,- пробубнил Кенсу, вынырнув из-под одеяла.  
\- О, моя прелестная бабочка снизошла до меня, - улыбнулся старший, прижимая парня к себе.  
\- Нет, там просто очень жарко, отвали, - Кенсу начал отбиваться, пытаясь отстраниться.  
\- Кенсу, я те-бя люб-лю, - спокойно сказал Чунмён, глядя младшему в лицо.  
Кенсу уже хотел было опять спрятаться под одеяло, но оно, к сожалению, а может и к счастью, сползло на пол. Поэтому младший накрыл горящие уши руками и прошептал, уткнувшись в грудь Чунмёну:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
\- А ещё я очень люблю твои ноги…  
\- Хён, обязательно надо было всё портить!? – Кенсу пнул старшего коленом и попытался вырваться.  
\- Но тебя, конечно же, больше. Хотя… Нет, больше, - рассмеялся Чунмён, целуя Кенсу в макушку.  
\- Танцевать я после всего этого всё равно не буду…  
\- Ну и не надо.  
\- Эээ? Чего это ты так просто соглашаешься? – удивился Кенсу.  
\- Думаешь, «после всего этого» я захочу, чтобы такую красоту лицезрел кто-то ещё?  
Кенсу усмехнулся и прижался к хёну сильнее.  
\- Бееее. Мы слиплись. Теперь придётся и мне отмываться от этого спермоклея.  
Кенсу пихнул Чунмёна в живот и встал с кровати, утаскивая за собой одеяло.  
\- Теперь я точно выступлю. Надену самое короткое платье, накрашу губы и буду сосать леденец в форме дилдо.  
Младший захлопнул за собой дверь, оставляя смеющегося Чунмёна одного.  
\- Смотри, не наткнись ни на кого случайно.  
\- МАТЕРЬБОЖЬЯ! – завопил Чанель где-то в коридоре.  
\- Чёрт…


End file.
